Una noche de adolecentes y no tan adolecentes
by Mitu Michaelis
Summary: Cuando mezclamos alcohol, hormonas y adolescentes,obtenemos sexo, amistad, tragedia, un encuentro casual y tal vez amor. Y cuando hay mezclas de todo un poco y para todos los gustos, es cuando comienza lo que a nosotros nos importa... A/U Lemon Bl /Yaoi


**Hola.**  
**Bueno este fic es un reto personal; siempre veo las mismas parejas de CdM y un día me dije, ¿Y que si un día mezclo todo y pongo parejas al azar? Eso es exactamente lo que hice. Por eso este fic es un proyecto personal, para ver que tan bien me saldría "improvisar" por así decirlo, o que tanto les gustaria a ustedes como sincronizo a los personajes, que en realidad, en ningun otro lugar (posiblemente) sean emparejados. Por eso es que no van a ver a las tipicas parejas que las fujoshis amamos, sino, que son todas nuevas (almenos para mi) y aqui estoy.**

**Tambien eh de advertirles que es un AU.**

**Bueno, espero que sea de su agrado el pequeño experimento que lleve a cabo y disfruten leyendo n.n**

* * *

_La fiesta había acabado hacia ya una media hora. Hoy era la fecha de inauguración del instituto Sweet Amoris, ya llevaba cincuenta hermosos años brindando de sus servicios a alumnos de toda la ciudad y mas de doscientos alumnos y profesores se habían anotado para comenzar una carrera en aquel lugar. Por eso, los profesores y la misma directora, propusieron que seria una buena idea brindarles una inolvidable fiesta a sus alumnos, así los que ya estaban en el instituto hacia un tiempo, podrían sentir ánimos para seguir estudiando allí, los que planeaban abandonar a mitad de curso podrían sentir renovadas fuerzas para seguir estudiando allí y los nuevo podrían sentirse bienvenidos..._

_Lastima que no todo salio como fue planeado. No cuando mezclas adolescentes, hormonas y adrenalina con el alcohol... _

_Algunos dicen que esa mezcla significa sexo..._

_Los sociables dicen que significa una posible creación de una fuerte amistad..._

_Los realistas donde que significa tragedia..._

_Los que se dejan llevar por el espiral de la vida dicen que signifa un posible encuentro casual, que se volvera en algo no tan casual..._

_Los cariñosos dicen que significa que posiblemente encuentres a tu amor..._

_Y cuando hay mezclas de todo un poco y para todos los gustos, es cuando comienza lo que a nosotros nos importa..._

* * *

Las caderas del rubio iban tomando aun mas velocidad, conforme sentía que el placer aumentaba, no podía parar de gemir y jadear al tener tales sensaciones.

Leigh arqueo su espalda de tal manera que se pego al pecho del chico que estaba encima suyo, quien hasta el momento se había estado sosteniendo en sus brazos para no recargar su peso en el morocho.

-Dak-kota- Gimió suave, para luego bajar su espalda a la cama y empezar a tranquilizar su respiración.

-Dake, ya te eh dicho que me llames Dake- Dijo el rubio con su entrecejo ligeramente fruncido, pero enseguida cambio su rostro y mostró una de sus lindas sonrisas -Eres hermoso Leigh- Dejo su rostro reposar entre el hueco del cuello de Leigh, no sin antes mirar su "preciosa carita sonrojada". Leigh suspiro y tenso un poco sus hombros, no estaba acostumbrado a interactuar de esta forma con la gente. Dake elevo un poco sus caderas, por mas que le encantaría quedarse por siempre dentro de ese lugar tan cálido, no podía, tenían que dormir algo. Rodó en si mismo hasta que quedo al costado de el otro chico, tomo una de las sabanas que habían quedado tiradas en el piso y tapo a ambos con ella. Leigh solo observaba todos los movimientos del rubio con cansancio.

-Descansa- Dijo Dake, pasando su brazo izquierdo por la cintura de Leigh. Los ojos del rubio comenzaban a cerrarse, pero sin embargo, Leigh no podía estar tranquilo por tantos sentimientos que inundaban su corazón. Le había sido infiel a Rosa, aunque ella había "roto" con el juraba que no lo quería tener cerca, sentía que le había sido infiel, la había traicionado a ella, había traicionado sus propios sentimientos ¡Y con un hombre! No, no con un hombre ¡Con uno de sus alumnos! Que por mas lindo fuera, por mas que su físico fuera el de un hombre y por mas dulce fuera su forma de tratarlo, seguía siendo uno de sus queridos alumnos, uno que había conocido muy bien esa noche. De verdad se sentía como la peor persona del mundo, esta noche, no dormiría.

* * *

Lysandro caminaba a paso lento por una de las calles que rodeaban el instituto, Leigh había desaparecido a mitad de la fiesta y con el se había llevado el dinero y no podía pedir un taxi, realmente odiaba viajar en bus. Pero no le molestaba caminar, mas bien, ni siquiera le prestaba atención al helado clima de la madrugada o a que su casa quedaba realmente lejos del instituto. El se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos. Como es bastante costumbre en Lysandro, estaba totalmente aislado y distraído del mundo. En ese momento solo tenia mente para una cosa; Rosalya. Tal vez fuera la chica de su hermano, tal vez fuesen cuñados, pero no podía evitar sentir algo que un familiar o que un amigo sienten. Sentía una atracción diferente por ella. Sabia a la perfección que estaba mal, que estaba herrado en ese sentido y que debía eliminar todos aquellos sentimientos, que podían perjudicar a Leigh, a Rosa o a el mismo. Además de sus relaciones entre ellos, claro.

-Lysandro- Tenia que eliminar esos sentimientos -Lysandro- Si no lo hacia varias cosas comenzarían a ir mal -¡Lysandro!- Abrió sus ojos en demasía cuando se dio cuanta que había chocado su cuerpo contra una motocicleta. Había llegado a la esquina de la acera, sin siquiera mutarse por ello. Por suerte la moto estaba frenada y su dueño era quien lo había estado llamando hacia cinco minutos, sin recibir respuesta alguna por parte de Lysandro.

-¡Dios Lysandro! De verdad eres un distraído- Dijo el dueño de la moto con una sonrisa.

-Lo siento Viktor, estaba demasiado ensimismado en mis pensamientos- Dijo Lysandro, dando un par de paso hacia atrás,

-Si, lo pude ver- Dijo el chico con una sonrisa mas ancha -¡Eres la persona mas distraída que conozco!

-Estas exagerando- Dijo Lysandro elevando una ceja y comenzando a caminar de nuevo, esta vez cruzando la calle.

-Hey, espera, ¿Porque mejor no subes y te llevo hasta tu casa?- Propuso Viktor, caminando aun encima de la moto.

-No gracias, no me molesta caminar- Dijo Lysandro con su rostro serio, tenia muchas cosas en las que pensar y estar acompañado de Viktor no le ayudaría en lo mas mínimo.

-¡Vamos! Prometo no ir tan rápido y respetar el transito- Dijo el morocho con un sonrisa amigable. Lysandro suspiro y detuvo su andar. Viktor sonrío creyendo que haría justamente lo que el le dijo, pero al voltear la vista hacia el, pudo divisar un bonito sonrojo en su rostro.

-En este momento no me dirijo a mi casa- Dijo mirando a los ojos del peli negro.

-¿A si? ¿Y donde vas?- Dijo Viktor con una picara mirada, suponía que el albino iría a la casa de su novia o algo por el estilo, por eso el sonrojo y la insistencia en no subir a la moto.

-No lo se- Dijo Lysandro causando la sorpresa de Viktor- Mi hermano se llevo las llaves consigo -Hizo un movimiento de hombros, restándole importancia al asunto. Ya se le ocurriría donde pasar lo que le quedaba de noche.

-¡Lo hubieras dicho antes!- Dijo Viktor elevando sus manos con enojo y luego bajándolas -Te llevare a mi casa, tengo un cuarto de sobra ¡Y no aceptare un no como respuesta!- Dijo el motociclista con una sonrisa. Lysandro suspiro resignado. Sabia muy bien que cuando Viktor decía que no aceptaría no como respuesta, de verdad no lo aceptaría.

-Esta bien, pero de verdad controla la velocidad.

-Dentro del asiento trasero hay un caso.

-El que tu deberías usar- Dijo Lysandro, pero luego sonrío, sabia que no lo escucharía. Subió a la moto y esta arranco a la velocidad mas baja que Viktor pudo asimilar.

* * *

-Castiel, no te dejare subir a esa moto- Dijo el profesor con un poco de preocupación en su rostro.

-¡¿A ti mierda te importa lo que yo haga?! ¡Ni siquiera eres capaz de hacer algo amble por mi curso!- Dijo el pelirrojo, quitando la mano que Willy había posado en su hombro para intentar calmarlo.

-En primer lugar, la nota depende del esfuerzo que pongas durante el año y en segundo lugar estas absolutamente ebrio, no te dejare conducir- Willy con pasos veloces, se interpuso entre la moto y Castiel, provocando aun mas el enojo del chico.

-¡Quitate de ahí profesor de mierda!- Si Castiel carece de paciencia, Castiel ebrio directamente la aborrece. Willy sentía que un nudo se alojaba en su estomago, esas palabras de verdad eran hirientes, pero era su responsabilidad velar por su bienestar y Castiel no era la excepción.

-Por favor Castiel- Intento razonar el profesor, pero fue callado por un impotente puño en su cara, Aunque Castiel es un chico muy fuerte, no lo es tanto cuando esta ebrio, por suerte para Willy, solo pudo voltear un poco su rostro, enseguida que recompuso, pudo ver que el chico de cabellos rojizos, ya había montado su moto y se proponía a salir en ella a toda marcha.  
Se movió tan veloz como pudo para ponerse en frente de la moto y evitar que saliera.

-¡Idiota! ¡Quitate de ahí!- Grito el pelirrojo, estresado por tanta «estupidez» de parte de su profesor de astronomía.

-Si quieres conducir hazlo, pero yo iré contigo- El pelirrojo miro con curiosidad al otro, que ante tal mirada, prosiguió con su explicación- Aun eres menor, te guste o no, me siento responsable como tu profesor y no me quitare de aquí hasta que lo aceptes. El pelirrojo miro a los ojos marrones del mayor, se podía notar preocupación y a la vez cansancio en ellos. Con un suspiro quito las manos del acelerador, con un movimiento de manos, indico al otro que subiera, quien sin perder tiempo, se acerco y monto al asiento detrás de su alumno.

-Sujetate- Fue todo lo que dijo Castiel para acelerar tan rápido como le era costumbre, sin saber que eso podía volverse una tragedia.

* * *

El castaño se sentó en una banca, aquella tan hermosa, aquella que ella amaba. Miro hacia el frente, donde diviso a lo lejos, tres columpios que se mecían con el viento. Aquel lugar... Donde vio su sonrisa por primera vez... Donde vio sus ojos por primera vez... Donde se enamoro...

Suspiro, cerrando sus ojos, dejando que el viento frío que soplaba secara las gruesas lágrimas que recorrían su mejilla.

Hecho su cabeza hacia atrás, pero al instante oyó una voz aniñada algo alterada.

-¡Sueltame de una vez!- Abrió sus ojos para divisar en aquel lugar, en los columpios, a dos adolescentes discutir. Uno de cabellera blanca, baja estatura y apariencia aniñada, el otro de cabello negro y unos buenos centímetros mas altos, por lo que le era fácil someter al mas pequeño.

-¡Tu lo prometiste! ¿Recuerdas?- Dijo el otro dando la espalda del mas pequeño contra una de las columnas que sostenían aquellos columpios y pegando su cuerpo a el.

El mayor diviso esto desde lo lejos, aun en su banca, no acostumbraba entrometerse en la vida de los demás, pero se notaba de lejos que ese pequeño necesitaba ayuda. Así que se levanto de su asiento y camino directamente hacia ellos. El mas grande al notar que el castaño caminaba hacia ellos, soltó al albino, que enseguida corrió a los brazos del hombre que caminaba rumbo a ellos.

-¡Hermano!- Dijo una vez estuvo cerca de el. El otro observo el rostro nervioso del pequeño y luego elevo su vista hacia el otro muchacho que les miraba confundido.

-Si, Wenka, vine por ti- Dijo mirando serio a los ojos del morocho -¿Quien es el que esta contigo?

-Alguien que se marchara en este mismo instante- Dijo el pequeño, para luego, sacar su pequeña lengua y enseñársela al otro, que asintió y diciendo frases sin sentido, salio corriendo del lugar.

Una vez el muchacho estuvo lo bastante lejos, Wenka quito sus manos del pecho contrario y retrocedió unos cuantos pasos.

-¡¿Como mierda sabes mi nombre?!- Dijo un poco alterado, a lo que el mayor suspiro con paciencia.

-En primer lugar, la palabra gracias existe, en segundo, el vocabulario que acabas de usar no es propio para alguien de tu edad y en tercero, soy profesor de Sweet Amoris, acabe de anotarme hacia una semana e ingreso mañana, por lo que observe un poco las libretas de profesores, para conocerles un poco- Dijo bastante calmado. Wenka dio un largo suspiro y comenzó a caminar.

-Solo eres un profesor, tenia miedo de que fueras otro acosador- Freno sus pasos para mirar al hombre que se había quedado en su lugar, tan duro como estatua y tan impasible que daba miedo de verdad -¿Quieres venir a tomar algo caliente conmigo? Me congelo y apuesto a que tu también- El castaño elevo una ceja, a lo que Wenka siguió hablando Esta bien, no pienso esta es mi estúpida forma de agradecerte, ahora que lo sabes, si quieres ven y si no, me da igual- El pequeño comenzó a caminar de nuevo, esta vez para que el mayor no pudiese ver el sonrojo que abordaba en su rostro.

-Dimitry- Sintió que hablaban a su espalda, a lo que volteo- Mi nombre es Dimitry y me encantaría tomar algo contigo.

* * *

Nathaniel esperaba pacientemente en la parada de bus, a que este pasara. Su hermana le había jugado una mala broma y le había robado todo su dinero, ahora estaba sin dinero, en medio de una helada madrugada, esperando como idiota un vehículo que tal vez tardaría horas en pasar, y para colmo, se había excedido un poco con las copas. Nada grave, pero su cien le palpitaba y dolía. Quería estar bajo su manta, calentito... Calentito... Sentía algo calentito en los hombros, algo ¿Calentito? Abrió sus ojos y noto que su cabeza estaba apoyada en algo suave y caliente, algo que jamas podría ser el respaldo de la banca. Elevo su rostro, para encontrarse con la cálida sonrisa de Alexy y sus ojos lilas, hermosos, felices y sobre todos de una interminable dulzura, de verdad que se sintió perdido en aquella hermosa mirada, hasta que sintió la respiración de Alexy golpear su nariz ¿Cuando se habían acercado tanto? Noto que el chico había pasado uno de sus brazos por su espalda, sujetándolo y la campera de este los cubría a ambos y ¿En que momento había apoyado su cabeza allí? Se levanto de su asiento, algo alterado.

-Disculpa- Dijo el rubio sentándose de nuevo en la banca, pero esta vez a una distancia un poco mas alejada del peli azul, que no había dejado de sonreír.

-Descuida, tu cabeza casi se estrecha contra el suelo, se nota que estas cansando y estabas titiritando de frío así que...

-No te preocupes, estoy bien- Corto Nathaniel en un suspiro, no acostumbraba a ser "mal educado" o cortante con la gente, pero su cabeza de verdad dolía y no tenia ganas de entablar una conversación ahora.

-Ah ¿En serio?- Dijo el chico, que había dejado de sonreír de repente, como si Nathaniel le hubiese echado un balde de agua fría.

-Alexy- El nombrado volteo, para ver a su hermano extenderle una bolsa con algunas bebidas y unos cuantos bizcochos calientes.

-Ah ¡Gracias Armin!- Dijo el chico recuperando su sonrisa- ¿Quieres?- Dijo extendiéndole la bolsa a Nathaniel.

-No, gracias- Dijo simplemente este. Volteando su rostro al lado contrario.

-Emm, bueno, nosotros vamos en taxi, me entere de lo que Amber hizo y ... ¿Que te parece si vamos juntos en el?- Alexy volvió a sonreír como era característico en el. Nathaniel en una situación normal se negaría, llevaba por costumbre servir y no ser servido. Pero en un momento como este... Si perdía una oportunidad así, es por que era idiota.

-Gracias- Dijo el rubio asintiendo con la cabeza.

-¡No hay de que!- Dijo que chico de ojos lilas, mientras se paraba para llamar al taxi.

* * *

**Bueno, al ser un proyecto personal, la continuacion va a depender de los reviews que reciba, por que eso va a significar que tanto les gusto a ustedes n.n**

**Gracias por haber leido! Salu2!**


End file.
